


A Gamble With Fire

by FiveLeafClover



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: Accidents, Adoption Reveal, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Huntington's Disease, Huntington's Reveal, Hurt/Comfort, cal shouldn't keep things to himself honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2019-05-19 11:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveLeafClover/pseuds/FiveLeafClover
Summary: Cal has been keeping everything a secret from Ethan, so it falls on Charlie to tell the truth. But the truth is sometimes best unsaid, and the consequences are devastating.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [backdated fic, originally posted on fanfiction/net under the username InfinityAndOne, posted here 07/06/18]
> 
> Hello! This is just a short little story I wrote because I haven't been sleeping well and I've been doing this instead. I haven't proof-read most of it, so I split it into five chapters. I did use a little dramatic licence in this, and the structure is a but all over the place throughout - so I apoligise. This discounts the most recent episode, Lie to Me - S30 E18. I hope you enjoy!

Ethan sighed. It was the fourth time in a week Cal hadn't come home from his shift. Going out wasn't unusual for Cal - it happened quite a lot. But never on this scale. Once or twice a week, certainly. Cal did have many friends, and he did go to the pub for an end-of-shift drink with them, but never four times in four days. And never seven times like he did last week.

Ethan was beginning to get used to it. He would try and coax Cal back to their flat at the end of their shifts, but would always end up with Cal pushing him away. Then he'd make dinner for both of them, leave Cal's out in case he came home early, and eat by himself. Then he'd lie awake until he heard the door. That way he knew if Cal was safe. Unfortunately, Ethan often found himself lying awake until the early hours of the morning, which wasn't ideal when he had an early shift.

He especially started to worry about Cal more since he was in the accident. He had to check his brother was alright whenever he saw him. Just in case.

Even though all it felt like was he was being pushed away. Growing further apart from him brother. Ethan had  _tried_ to talk,  _tried_ to work out what was wrong. At first he thought it was Matilda, and although she was like a daughter to him - and was his daughter was a number of weeks, Ethan was beginning to suspect it wasn't just that. The thing was, he couldn't understand what else was happening.

Maybe it was Ethan. Maybe he had done something, said something, to upset Cal. It was possible, but usually Cal would shout at Ethan instead of giving him the cold shoulder. Ethan also wondered whether he had offended Charlie in some way. He looked up to the nurse and had only respect for him. Though Charlie seemed to have grown cooler with him. As if Ethan had done something wrong.

Ethan only wanted to know what.

* * *

There was a banging on the door and Ethan rolled his eyes. 4am and his brother has lost his keys. He groaned while pushing the covers off, the warmth instantly leaving the bed and making Ethan shiver. The banging continued and Ethan knew his neighbours would have something to say about it in the morning if it carried on. So, he rolled out of bed and traipsed to the front door. Tired and cold.

He expected Cal to fall through the door, but not at the force he did. Luckily, there was only a wall behind him, so Ethan fell backwards into that. Cal giggled drunkenly and Ethan tried hard not to cough from his alcohol-ridden breath.

"Thanks, bro." Cal slurred.

This time he did cough, and Cal stepped away from him. "Anytime,  _bro,_ " he hissed through gritted teeth.

"What's got your knickers in a twist?" he asked rhetorically, this time falling backwards into the closed door.

"Come on, Caleb. I'll help you to bed." Ethan went to put an arm around him, it was blatantly obvious he couldn't stand up unaided, but Cal shoved him away. Ethan tried not to get angry at his brother, but the pain in his shoulder from hitting the wall was soaring. "Fine, get yourself to bed. I'm sick of looking after you all the time, anyway."

Then he stormed off, back to bed. Though he doubted he would get any sleep until he knew Cal was in bed and was alright.

* * *

It was 5am when the crashing and banging finally stopped. Cal had either found his bed or taken refuge on the sofa. Ethan hoped it was the former, but never heard Cal go in the direction of his bedroom. Unable to sleep until he knew Cal was okay, he rose from bed for a second time and made his way to Cal's room.

As suspected, the bed wasn't occupied.

He made his way to the living room and saw Cal sprawled across the floor, snoring softly. Around him was a mess. It seemed, in his drunken state, he had tried to make something to eat (obviously Ethan's pre-made bolognese didn't seem to appetising), and failed miserably.

Ethan thought about waking Cal and getting him to bed - or at least the sofa - but he knew he would only be pushed away. And he only had one good shoulder. Instead, he threw a blanket over his brother and went back to bed - rubbing his still throbbing shoulder as he did so.

* * *

"Wake up, Caleb!" Ethan shouted. It was 8am by now, and they had to leave soon for their shift. Usually, Ethan would just leave Cal alone (waking him would result in a very tired Cal having a go at him), but since the accident Ethan couldn't risk it. He shook Cal and shouted again, "we're going to be late if you don't get a move on!"

Cal rolled over, "huh?"

"We are going to be late," he said slowly, and frankly very patronisingly. Yet, if that was what it took to get Cal up, then fine.

"I am  _not_  a child." His voice was thick from sleep, but Ethan could clearly hear the anger in it. "I'm going back to sleep." He rolled over again and closed his eyes.

"I didn't want to have to do this, but - " and he grabbed the glass of water on the counter and tipped it on Cal's face.

Cal shot up, glaring at Ethan. "What the hell did you do that for?!"

"You'll thank me later. Now, get ready for work."

* * *

"You're wrong. I'm not thanking you." Cal stated angrily as Ethan and he were in a taxi going to work. "Being woken up with a cold shower isn't the way to start a morning... - what's wrong with your shoulder?"

Ethan hesitated. He'd been holding it as it seemed to lessen the pain, but no matter how annoyed with Cal he was, he didn't want to make him feel guilty. It seemed that Cal had forgotten a large portion of the night anyway - wondering why the kitchen was a mess - so this was one of those things better left unsaid. "I was... I fell out of bed this morning and landed on my shoulder."

Cal chuckled, "ah, Nibbles. You're always the same." Then he turned serious. "But don't think I haven't forgotten the way you chucked freezing cold water all over me."

"I didn't 'chuck', and it wasn't 'freezing cold'. I  _tipped_ , and it was  _luke-warm_."


	2. Chapter 2

Ethan glanced over at his brother momentarily. He was red-eyed and had faint tear-tracks on his cheeks. Ethan knew his brother had been crying - he seemed to do it a lot these days. If he wasn't drinking or sleeping, he was crying or on the verge of crying. Or talking to Charlie. (The only person he seemed to engage in conversation with.) Ethan wondered if Charlie knew something he didn't. Of course, everyone knew about Matilda. Yet, this was different. Charlie would approach Cal, or Cal would approach Charlie - although the former happened more often. They were always whispering, and if they noticed Ethan looking, they would stop and go their separate ways. They were hiding something from him, something that was affecting Cal's life. Ethan had to find out what.

"Charlie!" Ethan called across the nurse's station. The nurse looked up, then looked straight back down again; giving no indication he heard the doctor. Ethan sighed angrily, then approached him further. "Charlie." This time Charlie held his gaze and Ethan walked right in front of the desk he was leaning on.

"Can I help with anything, Ethan?" He asked politely, looking over Ethan's shoulder. Ethan whipped his head around to see Cal looking at them, before he looked back at his patient. The younger brother felt a surge of anger rush through him. Something was going on with his brother and Charlie and it annoyed and frustrated Ethan to know he wasn't in the loop. It concerned his brother. He had the right to know.

He narrowed his eyes at the nurse, "what's going on with my brother?"

"Something's going on?" Charlie asked innocently.

Ethan shut his eyes and took a deep breath. "Can we go to the staffroom, Charlie?" He said as he opened his eyes. Charlie nodded and they both made their way there. The door shut behind them, blocking out most of the noise of A and E. "Please, Charlie. Cal's my brother - I need to know what's going on."

He watched Charlie hesitate, before - "Matilda. Losing Matilda really got to him."

"I don't believe you, Charlie. Please,  _please_ just tell me," he begged, eyes pleading with the nurse. "Please."

"I... I can't tell you, Ethan," Charlie admitted.

"So there is something going on." Ethan devised. "Please, Charlie. He's all I have left. I have to know. Please."

Charlie sighed and shook his head, "Cal's going to kill me," he muttered, and Ethan was confused as he listened. Charlie nodded slowly to him, gesturing to the sofa, "come and sit down, Ethan."

Ethan did as he was told, not really liking where this was going. "Get on with it." He said, once he and Charlie had sat down next to each other.

"When he got the paternity test results, he didn't notice at first, but his blood work didn't seem right." Ethan went to interrupt, but Charlie held a hand up to halt him. "Just listen. He noticed his blood group was O - whereas your mother's blood group was AB. You know, as did he... that it is impossible for that to happen. So... he did another blood test - "

" - but why didn't he tell me?" Charlie looked pointedly at him. "Sorry, carry on."

The nurse glanced at the door, before carrying on. "He did another blood test... and the result was the same. The blood work wasn't wrong. Cal found out... Cal found out that he was... he was..."

"He was what, Charlie?" Ethan insisted. Charlie stayed silent. "Charlie, what was he?!"

"He was... adopted, Ethan. Cal found out he was adopted."

Ethan started to shake, his heart started to pound. "N-no. That... that makes no sense."

Charlie laid a comforting hand on the doctor's shoulder, and Ethan made no effort to shrug it off. "Ethan I need you to listen to everything I say, alright? I know you're confused, and I know you have questions, but calm down and listen." Ethan nodded clumsily, laying his head in his hands. "He went to see Emilie - his birth mother. He found out that you and him were adopted together. He was terrified that you weren't related by blood, but you are. That's why he didn't tell you straight off. He needed to know that you were. He needed to have answers to questions you might have for him. Following so far?"

"But... but he didn't tell me... at all..."

"There's something else, Ethan," Charlie said sincerely. Ethan picked up on the tone and realised there was something terrible that Charlie and Cal were keeping from him - but before Charlie could continue, the staffroom door burst open. Ethan looked up and watched as his older brother stormed in.

"I'm sorry, Cal. He needed to know," Charlie told him softly.

"No! Since when did you have the  _right_ to tell him?!" Cal shouted.

Ethan stood up and pushed Cal away from Charlie, and shouted at Cal. "Since when did  _you_ have the right to keep this from  _me_?!"

Cal's face dropped, "Ethan, I'm so sorry. I wanted to tell you - but I was scared one of us would have it - "

" - Cal." Charlie stopped him. "I haven't told him that."

Ethan looked between the pair.

"I better leave you two to it," Charlie said, walking out and leaving a very angry Ethan and a very regretful Cal behind.

"Told me what?" Cal stayed silent. "Told me what?!" He shouted at Cal. Ethan waited for Cal's answer, but all that came were tears flowing out of his eyes. Ethan pushed Cal with so much force he nearly fell backwards - completely ignoring the pain that spiked his shoulder. "Caleb Knight! Told me what?!"

Cal looked like he was going to break down any minute. "Emilie has Huntington's disease."

Ethan stepped back in shock... that meant one of them could have it. Not only were they adopted, lied to for years, but they could have inherited Huntington's. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Ethan ground out.

"I was too scared to tell you."

"You told _Charlie_. You told Charlie before your _own brother_!" He shouted, balling his hands into fists at his side. "What part of 'brother' don't you understand?! This is something huge, Caleb! And you didn't think to tell me?! There is a chance that either of us could have it! 50/50 that you could have it, 50/50 I could have it! What if one of us does have it, Caleb?! What then?!"

"I don't know..." Cal whispered.

"Why the  _hell_ didn't you tell me?! How long were you going to keep it from me?" Ethan questioned, breathing quickening from frustration. "I asked  _how long_!"

Cal started to approach Ethan. "I'm sorry, Ethan - "

" - don't come anywhere near me. I don't want to see you. You and Charlie can stay out of my way. I don't want to ever see you both, ever again! Move out too, move out by tonight. When I get home, I do not want to see you or any of your stuff - do you hear me! Nothing!" Ethan shouted, storming out of the staffroom and slamming the door. He couldn't deal with this. He couldn't deal with Cal. He couldn't.


	3. Chapter 3

Ethan had spent the rest of his shift dodging his brother and Charlie, and hiding in various places. His head was in a mess; still trying to process what had happened. It didn't make sense, why wouldn't his mum tell him and Cal that they were adopted? Who was this Emilie? Where did she live? What did she look like? Did she have a partner? Why didn't she contact them both to tell them they could have inherited an  _incurable_ disease? Why didn't their mother tell them - even on her deathbed - that they were adopted?

Why did Cal keep it from him? They were meant to look out for each other. Cal held important information from him, life-changing information from him. How could he ever forgive him?

Ethan groaned to himself as he unlocked the flat. He could practically feel the bruise on his shoulder and he couldn't wait to take some more painkillers or try and distract himself. As much as he wanted to tell Cal how much his shoulder hurt, and how it was probably very damaged (but the embarrassment of telling anyone and telling them why Cal was so drunk in the first place was enough to make him avoid medical attention), he refrained because a tiny part of him was telling him Cal was probably feeling horrible anyway.

He hoped Cal had listened to his... rant and moved out. He'd gone home before Ethan, so he had enough time. Ethan couldn't bear to see his face knowing what he knew. He kept it from him, was he never going to tell him? Was that why he was so out-of-character recently? Whatever the reasoning, he shouldn't have kept it from him. They could have gone through it together. They could have worked through it, supported each other. But Cal blew it. Especially because  _Charlie_ had to tell him. Especially because Charlie - a guy he had known for two years - knew before his own brother.

He shrugged his jacket off, trying to ignore the shooting pain through his shoulder, and put it on the hook. He proceeded to take his blazer off and roll his sleeve up - inspecting his green, yellow, and purple shoulder. At least the swelling went down.

As he walked through into the living room, he noticed Caleb. A drunk Caleb with finished alcohol bottles scattered around him. There was no indication he had packed to move out. Ethan felt like punching his brother. He hated seeing him knowing what he held back, knowing he was lying.

Knowing that Cal could have an incurable disease and  _Ethan_   _can't cure it_.

"Caleb!" Ethan shouted, watching as Cal looked taken aback to see him. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Drinking, Nibbles. I am... drinking," he mumbled; voice slurred.

Ethan felt tears gather in his own eyes - and not for the first time that day. Cal was well and truly broken, using alcohol to drown his sorrows because he couldn't face anything. Ethan wished he could do that, but he'd watched it destroy his father, and was slowly watching it destroy his brother too. He swiped his hand over his eyes and gulped. "You're meant to be gone," Ethan said, voice strained. He didn't know why he wanted him gone - he liked his brother's company.

But now he looked at him, he couldn't help but wonder why he ever gave Cal a chance after their mother died. After their adoptive mother died. He was reckless, useless around the flat, and expected Ethan to pick up the pieces after he ruined everything. But he loved Cal. Cal was there for him when he was younger, and he was always there for him when Ethan needed help or advice.

So why did he lie?

Ethan knew Cal was in no state to move out now, and maybe Ethan could reconsider. "Go to bed, Caleb. We can talk more in the morning," suggested Ethan, starting to pick up the alcohol bottles from around Cal.

Cal stood up and glanced at Ethan's shoulder. "What happened?"

"Like you care," Ethan muttered under his breath, but regretted it a second later when Cal pushed him back. Ethan could smell the alcohol on his brother, but he looked stone-cold sober.

"Of course I care, you imbecile! Why the hell do you think I asked?! Oh, poor little Ethan who's brother tried to  _protect_ him!" Cal shouted, pushing Ethan back once more.

"Protect? Are you serious?! You weren't protecting me! You were so, so selfish. You kept it to yourself because you like having a secret. You've always liked having secrets! You never wanted to protect me - you never protect me! You go around doing whatever you want. I try to help but you push me away. I try to fix things but you ignore me! I try and try and try to look after you and what the  _hell_  do I get in return?! A brother who doesn't give a  _damn_  about me!" he screamed at his brother, who stepped back like he'd just been held at gunpoint. It was unbelievable that Cal had so much to drink when he seemed so sober.

"That's not true... I do care... I do 'give a damn' about you. I protect you, Ethan," he whispered. "I have tried... I swear. I didn't want to lose you."

"You know what?!" Cal shrugged helplessly. "You've already lost me!" he shouted, storming into the hall and grabbing his coat. " _You_  can stay here. I'm moving out. I'll pack my stuff tomorrow and I don't want to see you or hear from you when I've gone. Too many things have happened, Cal, and there comes a time when I have to stop looking after you. You're a man, Caleb. Not a little boy anymore."

"No. Please. Ethan, wait! We need to talk!" Cal called after him as he left the flat.

Ethan knew he shouldn't have said any of that, and regretted it straight away, but it was true. Cal had to grow up and Ethan couldn't do it for him. Maybe it was better if they were both out of each other's lives. Cal could have all the secrets he wanted, and Ethan could find a new start somewhere. Somewhere where he knew no one.

At least, this way, Ethan didn't have the chance to find out his older brother had Huntington's. This way, he didn't have to watch Cal suffer and know he couldn't fix him. This way, if Ethan had it - if they both did - Ethan didn't have to burden his brother or anyone. He would do it alone because no one needed to care about him. He shouldn't have to lean on his friends with something like this.

He already knew his birth-mother would die. This way, he wouldn't have to lose her too. He'd gone through enough losses and bad news and deciet. He was sick of it.

This way, he could escape.

He heard Cal's shouts and calls after him as he left the building, but he couldn't be there with him, and he couldn't bring himself to care about Cal's thoughts (or indeed, feelings) about Ethan's sudden decision. He had too much to think about. Too much to dwell on and decide about. Too much to -

\- pain spiked his side. It hurt... it hurt so much. So, so much.

Then it all went black.


	4. Chapter 4

Cal watched in horror as Ethan started to walk along the road - but he wasn't looking where he was going. He shouted at Ethan, screamed at him to get out of the road. He was walking so slowly and Cal could only hope Ethan would hear him. Cal's legs were as heavy as lead and he couldn't move, no matter how hard he tried.

A car was coming and Cal was frozen as it hit Ethan, sending him to the floor. Unconscious. He immediately felt tears gather in his eyes at what he just witnessed. He watched his brother to get run over by a car, and they had just had an argument. An argument that could be the last conversation they ever have together.

 _'You've already lost me,'_  Ethan said... but maybe Cal has now. Maybe he has forever.

He regained the power to move and ran to his little brother's side. His head was bleeding and his leg was twisted at an unnatural angle. He looked at his brother's shoulder and immediately remembered last night. He pushed Ethan... he was the one who damaged his shoulder. And Ethan lied about it, he never said. He was just as bad as Cal - lying about something.

Although, it wasn't as bad as what Cal was lying about.

He shook Ethan's shoulders - though not too much in case of a back injury - and tapped on his face. Ethan was unresponsive. Everything Ethan said to him still played on his mind, but he pushed it aside. He'd worry about petty words later; his brother's life could be in danger and that was more important. "Please, Ethan." Cal begged through tears, "please just wake up... wake up and shout at me again. Please. Look, I'll move out. I promise I'll move out and I'll quit at Holby. I'll go somewhere far away, I promise. Just please wake up. You won't ever have to see me again - we don't ever have to have contact. Please, please wake up, Ethan." He sobbed, laying his head on Ethan's chest - not caring that he should be stabilising his neck. He didn't know how serious Ethan's condition was, and he didn't check. He didn't know how - not now. Not when this was his brother. The last conversation they had was an argument, and all Cal wanted to do was apoligise.

He didn't know how much longer later, but he felt himself being pulled away from Ethan. He tried to kick them away, but he was in such an awkward position he couldn't succeed. He looked around and saw it was Iain. "No, Iain. I have to be with him!"

"Let us get him in the ambulance first, Cal." Iain said, before getting back to doing his job. Cal was going to step forward, but as he watched the paramedics working on Ethan, he couldn't. They were doing what he should have done, but he was so selfish. He was thinking about himself instead of helping Ethan. He was always so selfish. Cal could only watch as they stabilised his neck and back and put him in the ambulance. But he was still unconscious and unresponsive.

* * *

"Charlie, oh Charlie." Cal said as he approached the nurse ahead of Ethan's trolley. "I want you to help him, please."

"I didn't think you'd ever speak to me again, Cal." Charlie joked, but then his tone turned serious. "Help who?" Cal turned his head as a trolley was pushed through the ED entrance. He watched Charlie step forward to see who it was, and heard a small and quiet gasp from the nurse. "Okay," Charlie agreed, coming up by Zoe and Lily who had also come to help Ethan. "Okay."

"Ethan was knocked down by a car going at approximately 25 mph. Driver is on her way. Neck and back stablisied at scene, and he has a head injury. Suspected broken right tib and fib," Iain reeled off as the continued the seemingly long journey to Resus. "He has a GCS of 7, SATs of 96%, BP 120/80, resps of 18, and tachycardic at 100."

Zoe nodded. "Bay 3, please," she instructed.

"On my count. 3. 2. 1 -" the team transferred a still unconscious Ethan to the Bay 3 bed and Cal stepped forward, wanting desperately to help. He felt Iain pat his arm as he walked past.

"Cal, you can't help. Not family," Charlie said. "Go to the staffroom."

"Please... I have to stay here. I need to know if he's okay."

He watched Zoe hesitate. "Step back. If you get in the way you go, alright?" Cal nodded and stepped back - happy to at least be in the room. "What happened to his shoulder? Iain didn't mention that." Cal stepped forward.

"Oh, that didn't happen in the accident. It happened last night... he got pushed into a wall and hit it."

"Pushed?" she said in shock, "by who?"

Cal hung his head, "by me." Zoe didn't say anything else on the matter.

"What is it with you boys and cars, eh?" she weakly joked. Cal gave a light smile.

"Dr Hanna," Lily addressed, "we're going to need an x-ray for this shoulder. It's not very good. Why didn't he say anything - it must have been hurting so much."

They all glanced towards Cal, expecting an answer from him. All Cal gave was, "he didn't even tell me I did it. I only just remembered... I was drunk at the time." His voice was a mere whisper as he continued to look at Ethan.

Cal rubbed a hand over his face and through his hair, surprised to find tears flowing from his eyes. Everything was such a mess and all he wanted was for Ethan to wake up and tell him that they can work through this together. That they can support each other, that they can continue to live together and work together.

"Cal," Charlie said, drawing him from his thoughts, "he's going to have an x-ray and CT scan, alright?"

Cal's eyes widened. "A CT? Why a CT?"

"They are concerned that he hasn't woken up yet, but I'm sure it's nothing. Now, come to the staffroom. You need some tea inside of you. Then you can tell me what happened."

* * *

Cal put his hand around the mug. It was boiling, and usually would be too hot to hold, but Cal didn't feel the heat as much as he would have done. He felt too numb. "We had an argument. After he found out about Emilie and the Huntington's, after you left, he told me he wanted me to move out. He didn't want to see me... or you for that matter. He wanted us both to stay out of his way." He paused to swallow some of the warm liquid, hoping it would diminish the painful lump in his throat. "He told me that he wanted my stuff to be gone by the time he got home. I didn't want to move out, so I went home and got drunk."

"Then Ethan saw you," Charlie guessed, and Cal nodded wordlessly.

"We then had the argument. He told me... he told me I don't care about him. But I do... I just don't like showing it. It's too soppy. Ethan hates soppy stuff too. I tried telling him why I wouldn't tell him. I told him I didn't want to lose him. He said... he said... " Cal started to sob, and put a hand over his mouth to stifle it.

"It's okay, Cal. Take your time. I understand this is hard."

"He said I've already lost him," he cried, moving his head into his hands; back shaking with the force of crying. "I have, Charlie!"

He felt a hand on his back. It was light, but it grounded Cal. He tried to control his tears, but they wouldn't stop. His breathing came in hiccupping gasps.

"When Ethan gets better, you can sort this all out properly. He just needed time to get his head around it - like you did," he paused. "And I'm sorry for telling him, Cal. He needed to know."

Cal's crying stopped slightly, quieting down. "I would never tell him... I didn't have the guts. I know that, Charlie. I don't have the courage. He should have known from the start... so... thanks, Charlie. Thanks." Charlie looked surprised, but smiled gently - giving Cal a tissue.

He wiped his eyes and his nose, holding back sobs. "What happens if we never get along again?"

"You will, in time. Remember when you first came? You two were at odds. You got over it."

The staffroom door opened before they could continue their conversation. "Dr Knight, your brother is in CT and asking for you. He won't keep still." Even with Lily's cutting voice, Cal could still detect a hint of sympathy behind it.

Cal nodded, "see you later, Charlie."


	5. Chapter 5

"I don't like it," Cal heard when he entered. "Please, get Cal... I don't like it."

"What happened?" Cal asked Zoe. The relief he felt for Ethan being awake was taken over when he heard Ethan's painful cries. He didn't want Ethan to be conscious if he was so distressed.

"He woke up before we had the chance to start and panicked. He didn't know what was going on and then he started crying for you. He won't keep still and we can't calm him."

Cal put on the apron to protect him from the radiation, before stepping by the scanner. "Ethan," he said softly, "Ethan, it's Cal. You can hear me, I know you can. Just calm down, Ethan."

"Cal! Get me out, I don't like it. I can't breathe. What's happening?" He sobbed. Cal wished he could just hug his brother and calm him down. "Please, Cal!" he sobbed, "get me out!"

"It's fine, Ethan. Everything will be okay, you'll be okay. Just stay as still as you can and it will soon be over." Cal continued to soothe his brother, who's crying seemed to have decreased. Cal hated seeing his brother so upset and scared and clingy, and it worried him that not long ago, they were arguing.

* * *

"What's happening, Cal? I don't understand." Ethan said, looking up at his brother with pleading eyes. Cal didn't know where to start. He didn't know whether Ethan remembered being hit, remembered the argument, or even remembered what Charlie had told him. Before he could answer (and if he was honest, kind of glad), Zoe entered with the results. Lily, Charlie, and Cal all looked up.

"Right, Ethan. I have the results from the scan and the x-ray, and I'm afraid you've broken your right tib  _and_ fib. You're shoulder isn't broken or fractured, but it is badly bruised, so you will have to be more careful with it. You do have concussion, but your neck and back are clear, so we'll get you sat up." Cal looked over at Ethan, who looked very confused.

"Ethan?" he asked worriedly.

"I don't understand. Why don't I understand?!"

"Ah, yes. Cal - can you come over here?" Zoe asked, and he nodded slowly.

Ethan clung onto his hand. "No, don't leave me! Stay, Cal."

"He won't be long. We'll get those blocks away and the collar off, and then you can see Cal again," Zoe said, gesturing for the other two people in the room to sort Ethan out.

Zoe took Cal aside. "I think he might have post-traumatic amnesia, but considering his head injury isn't that serious, he should be alright in a few hours. We'll obviously keep him in for observation, but he will be alright. Just make sure you keep him calm." Cal nodded and went back to Ethan.

* * *

An hour and a half later saw a calmer Ethan in cubicles. "I don't understand what happened, Cal. Please tell me. Why aren't you telling me?"

Cal sighed. He'd put it off for long enough. "What do you remember about what happened today?"

"I remember," his forehead creased, "Charlie talked to me. About Emilie and you. Then you told me about the Huntington's. Oh my God, Cal! The adoption! Huntington's... we might have it. You could have it... you could have Huntington's!"

"Hey, hey, hey. Calm down. It's okay, Ethan. Just carry on telling me what you remember, and we'll deal with that after.

"Erm, I remember telling you to move out... I think. I did, didn't I?"

Cal nodded, "you did, yeah. Can you remember what happened after your shift - when you came home?"

Ethan stared at the sheets, before throwing his head back on the pillow. "I don't know!"

"Come on, Ethan. You walked into our living room. What did you see? Imagine it. Remember it and imagine it."

Ethan closed his eyes. "You. I saw you. You were sleeping... no, drunk. You had been drinking."

"What else, Ethan?" Cal pushed.

He waited for an answer from Ethan, and after another short moment of silence, Ethan said, "I give up. It's giving me a headache. I'm going to sleep." He kept his eyes shut and stopped talking.

"Don't get comfortable, I'm not allowed to let you sleep for long, remember?"

"I don't. That's the point," he mumbled, sounding defeated.

* * *

Ethan groaned. "Why'd you wake me up?" he whispered, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Because you have concussion and you can't sleep for long. So tell me, what do you remember now?"

"Can you not question me?" he asked frustratingly.

"Answer my question," Cal said.

"Answer mine," Ethan opposed.

"Fine. No, I will. Now your turn," he said, getting annoyed at his brother. All he needed to know was if his memory was back to normal. He didn't need Ethan being difficult.

"I don't know, Cal. You were on the sofa when I came home. I remember... I remember shouting. We argued. Because... because... you didn't tell me. You didn't tell me and I needed to know."

"What didn't I tell you? Can you remember what I didn't tell you?"

Ethan stared at the ceiling, like he was looking for the answer. "The adoption. The Huntington's. I shouted at you." He stopped.

"What else, Ethan? What did you shout at me about?" Cal urged.

"I can't remember, but I said I was moving out. Oh my God, Cal. Something hit my side. Cal! I remember! Something hit me, but I don't know what. It hurt so much."

Cal smiled, relief hitting him in a wave. At least he could recount the evening, more or less. But then he had to tell Ethan what happened. What Ethan would probably never remember by himself. "You were hit by a car, Ethan. You walked out into the road. I don't think you heard me calling out to you."

Ethan looked to Cal, his eyes searching Cal's face. "I'm sorry I worried you, Cal."

Cal laughed half-heartedly, "don't be sorry, Nibbles. We probably needed that to put things into perspective. We both always need a car to put things into perspective."

"I'm never going near another car again," his little brother mumbled.

"It seems it's still dangerous to you even if you're walking, Eth," Cal laughed.

There were a few moments of silence, before Ethan spoke again. "I'm... I'm sorry Cal - "

Cal shook his head. " - don't apoligise. I should apoligise - if you're going to listen this time." Cal waited for Ethan to nod (just so he wouldn't aggravate his little brother), and continued. "I realised today that if it wasn't for Charlie, you wouldn't have found out until one of his got Huntington's. If neither of us got it, you never would have found out. I didn't have the guts to tell you, Ethan. How could I?"

"It will be okay, Cal. I don't really want to move out, or you to move out." Ethan admitted slowly. "I am sorry for everything I said. It was just a shock. A  _very big_ shock."

"You're telling me," Cal mentioned, shrugging.

"Yes, well. When I get out of here, can we have a proper talk? About everything. We've only really shouted at each other... well, I've done the shouting. It wasn't fair on you. Just, let's talk. About where we go from here. I don't want to find out whether either of us have it... but I want to know more about this. About everything. Please?"

Cal smiled gently. "Of course, Ethan. Just don't go getting run over again," he said jokingly, and in a moment of affection (though the fact Ethan was run over probably helped), Cal wrapped his arms around Ethan, being careful around his shoulder. At first, he felt Ethan tense, before he relaxed into it.

"I'm glad you're okay... I'm glad we're okay," Cal said.

"Me too, Cal. Me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the end. I hope you enjoyed it. As I said before, it wasn't very structured, and a bit of dramatic licence was used. It wasn't that good, but I hope you liked it anyway. Thank you to those who reviewed, favourited, and followed. Your support means a lot.
> 
> 'Till next time. x


End file.
